Unwanted Guests
by Marree
Summary: What happens when an author is hounded by FF8 characters she writes for?


Unwanted Guests  
by Mariye  
  
_-_-_-_-_  
  
Disclaimer: Gimme a N. Gimme an O. Gimme a T. Gimme a H. Gimme an I.  
Gimme another N. Gimme a G. What do I own? N-O-T-H-I-N-G!   
Oh yeah, I woulda made a great cheerleader or Pommer o^-^o.  
  
_-_-_-_-_  
  
[It is about 11:55AM. Mariye is sleeping on her fouton. Seifer, Squall,  
Zell, Selphie, Quistis, Rinoa, Raijin, Fujin, and Irvine are hovering  
over her head. Seifer is looking at the clock every few seconds.]  
  
Seifer: What is with her? I thought that mother of her's said  
she woke up at noon.  
  
Rinoa: We have to give her the benefit of the doubt. Its not noon   
yet.  
  
Zell: Know what? I wonder if that water trick works. [gives a pondering  
look.]  
  
Raijin: [walks to a cage on the other side of the room.] Hey, lookit   
the cute little dwarf hamster. Its sweet, ya know. [Raijin reaches in   
and grabs the hamster by one leg. It squeeks and bites him.] OUCH!  
  
Fujin: FUNNY!  
  
Mariye: huh? wha? lemme have five more minutes...  
  
Seifer: Yeah, sure, wake up sleeping beauty, we gotta talk to you.  
  
Mariye: [squints 1 eye open and shuts it.] It has to be a dream.  
  
Selphie: C'mon, get up up up!  
  
Squall: I bet five bucks she's Dr. Seuss's daughter.  
  
Irvine: 5 here says she's the daughter of Odine.  
  
Quistis: Ooooh, good diss Irvine. [exchanges high five w/him.]  
  
Selphie: Least I'm not a womanizing cowboy dork! Guess you prove you  
don't have to be a four year old to play dress up.  
  
Irvine: Oh yeah? Look at that dress! Hoochie!  
  
Selphie: Who you callin a hoochie? I could beat your butt Little Man?  
  
Irvine: WhA?  
  
Quistis: I'd be a bad instructor if I didn't step in now. [comes  
between them.]  
  
Seifer, Squall, Raijin, and Zell: Aw, we wanna see 'em fight!  
  
Rinoa: [Looks at Quistis and Fujin and shakes her head.] Men.  
  
Fujin: YEAH.  
  
Mariye: huh wha? what're you guys doing here? its my day off. you   
promised you'd stay away and let me sleep. go home. [covers her head  
with a pillow.]  
  
Quistis: We all thought you'd want to spend your day off with us.  
  
Seifer: Yeah, now where's the stash of 3 musketeers and Twix that you  
always hide in here... [goes to all the shelves and dressers in   
Mariye's room.]  
  
Raijin: Hey look! Fish! I like fish ya know! [taps the glass. he   
reaches for the fish food and takes out a few flakes and sprinkles   
them in the tank. A guppy jumps up and bites his finger.] Ow ow ow ow!  
  
[Raijin runs to Fujin. She is on the floor laughing.]  
  
Squall: Seifer! Check her closet too! [goes to help with the candy   
hunt.]  
  
Zell: Hmmm, a fish tank filled with water... [runs out to get a bowl  
from the kitchen.]  
  
Irvine: Hey, whose side are you guys on, Selphie said you all sided   
with her during our fight. Did you?  
  
Everyone except Mariye: Oh yeah.  
  
Irvine: Dang it. Fine, be that way. I'll just sit in this bean bag   
chair and sleep.  
  
Selphie: Thanks everyone, I love you!  
  
Rinoa: Mariye, don't you wanna get up and spend the WHOLE day with us?  
  
Quistis: Hey Fujin, Rinoa, Selphie! She has a whole lotta stickers!  
Cute ones with Disney people and cutesy Japanese designs! [Quistis  
takes a box out of Mariye's desk.]   
  
Selphie, Rinoa, and Fujin: Cool!  
  
Raijin: Why don't animals and fishies like me? I like them, ya know.  
[starts sobbing.]  
  
Mariye: [stumbles to her feet. she walks to her cybiko. she then  
plops down next to her stereo and turns it on. mumbles.] Just my idea  
of a vacation day. Being annoyed by characters. Weekends I can handle,  
but on my day off of school? Ugh, no. No consideration. And I thought  
they were good. Even though I was gonna get up soon. Still. I have  
plans and I was gonna see that movie with my friends. I'll show   
them...  
  
Zell: [runs back in w/a bowl filled with warm water.] Aw, Mariye,   
you're up. Darn. Hmm... Irvine's asleep...  
  
Mariye: Not when he's on my bean bag you won't.  
  
Zell: Darn. [he throws the bowl onto Irvine.]  
  
Irvine: Eeew, I'm all wet.   
  
Mariye: Uh huh, here we go. [cybiko text program loads, Mariye starts  
typing...]  
  
'All of a sudden there was a flash of light and Zell, Irvine, Quistis,  
Rinoa, Squall, Seifer, Raijin, Fujin, and Selphie disappeared and  
teleported back to their Garden. And they all lived happily ever  
after.'  
  
[Mariye turns off her cybiko and looks around her now empty room.]  
  
Mariye: Finally back to normal. Never underestimate the power of a   
writer.  
  
------  
  
[the end]   



End file.
